The End of All Things
by swiggity swame this is my name
Summary: It's Clara Oswald's special day with the man who she loves more than anyone or anything can love. (Human!AU whoufflewhouffle Rated T for Suicide mention)


**AN: oh god i havent posted in a long time and i just wanted to put more whouffle **

**oh: trigger warnings are: suicide mentions ok if that make u uncomfortable i am sorry **

* * *

Besides meeting her beloved Doctor, today was the best day of her life. She was going to marry him. High school sweethearts, they said. Her family shook their head whenever he came over because they thought all relationships come to an end one day. Every single time their lips meet and skin touched, she remembered her dad's speech about it. Today, however, proved them all wrong. Clara Oswald felt like a princess in her floor length gown that was covered in light blue. His cousin's girlfriend, Rose, helped her do her hair. She currently loved her appearance in the mirror.

It was her big day. She was going to be Mrs. Matt Smith. She giggled then happily turned in her dress, earning a weird look from Rose. She just grinned and Rose smiled. She understood the girls' happiness. She only hoped Matt kept his promise to love her and only her. Clara believed that he did and would never cheat on her. After all, they dated for 8 years now. Exactly 8 years. April 27, 2014. That was the day she met him in the most ridiculous way. She laughed a bit at the memory then stayed still and sat still as Rose commanded as she did her makeup.

Matt had butterflies in his stomach. He kept toying with his bow-tie then went to fidgeting with his hands. The wedding was about to begin. Scenarios ran through his head. What if Clara suddenly realized that marrying him was a big mistake. He had hurt her and let her down before but not majorly enough for her to leave him. His mind lingered on it and he sank down into the chair and started crying into his hands. He kept crying for a while till her dad walked in and looked at him.

"I know, it's sad you're going to live with her forever." Matt looked up and sniffled.

"That's a blessing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I-I thought maybe Clara would change her mind and leave me at the altar." He admitted, looking down at the ground. Dave laughed then patted his back and smiled.

"Matt, I've never seen her love anyone like she loves you."

"Really?" Matt smiled with the word and Dave nodded then patted his back.

"Yes now go out there. I think she's waiting." He grinned then walked outside slowly with Dave arm linked with his. He walked up to the altar and turned around. When he did he saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Clara Oswald. His eyes started watering as he thought of being with her forever. She giggled when she got to him and he kissed her cheek.

"Oi, I know I'm ugly but cry silently when we get to the honeymoon."

"No, it's not that. You're so beautiful." He murmured then kissed her nose, cheeks, chin then forehead. When he pulled away, her face was bright red with embarrassment. He smiled at her.

"Oh Clara. From the moment I met you, I thought that you were the one for me. I saw in those beautiful brown eyes a new beginning. From then until now and for all that days that come, I promise to love you even more as I do now. No matter what happens." He looked into her eyes, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Matt, I promise to devout my life to you and love you and only you as the days tick by between us. I love more than any amount that could be measured and I swear to keep you away from fountains." She giggled at the inside joke. He rubbed the back of his head and the priest handed him the rings and he slipped it onto her dainty finger and she put it on his. Joy rushed through the both of them and he kissed her slowly yet lovingly. They kept kissing as the audience clapped and Clara gave a small pout when he pulled away.

"There's more for tonight." He whispered with a wink.

It was time for the speeches and of course, he stepped up first.

"Uh, I'd like to thank everyone for coming in the first place. Just to watch me officially get able to spend forever with this beautiful strong woman. Now, I know some of you are puzzling at the fountain thing. That's how we first met. I was with my friends at the mall and I was just a skinny nerd who was just playing around by the water fountain. One of my friends pointed her out to me and I waved at her when we made eye contact and she giggled and waved back. I was so struck; I took a few steps backwards and fell into the fountain. She then came to my rescue."

Everybody laughed at that and he let out a chuckle and swirled the red wine in the cup with a smile on his face.

"But Clara is honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me. She was there when I needed her and vice versa." Doubt ran through him as he pondered whether he shall tell his story or not.

"One day, someone reminded me of something I did that was so terrible and I went home to go do something that wouldn't have allowed me to be alive today. But…she called me to ask if I was okay. I said no and she just hung up. I thought I had lost everything I loved in that moment and when I finally put the bullets in the gun, my doorbell rang. She had driven to my house. She held me while I cried into her arms. I feel a little dumb doing this but I just have to say: I finally understood what Victor Hugo meant. "To Love another Person is to see the Face of God." Every time I see Clara, it's like I died and went to heaven because I'm in the presence of something so beautiful." He finished the speech and nearly everything went silent. Only chiming melodic music played in the back ground. He looked up, smiled then nodded. He had to tell the truth.

Dave was the next one up.

"I just wanted to say that I had some doubts when I first met you, Matt. I thought you'd guys would be together at least 3 years maximum. You proved me wrong greatly. I now see that you two belong with each and need each other. It's the same relationship I had with her mother. I only wish she was here to see you, Clara. She would think you're absolutely beautiful." Dave finished his speech then raised his glass.

"To Clara Smith and Matt Smith!" He cheered and everyone followed.

In the car, they just held each other. That's what they had promised to do for each other. Hold and love each other.


End file.
